Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP008
Treść Mimo iż od ataku prehistorycznych Pokemonów minął ledwo dzień, to Oreburgh wrócił do stanu używalności - rodziny powróciły do swoich domów, a tym, którzy zostali poszkodowani najbardziej, władze miasta użyczyły kawalerek na przedmieściach. W czasie odprowadzania kolejnej grupy ludzi na owe przedmieścia, grupa Lukrecji została zaatakowana przez kilka Gligarów, które z niewiadomych przyczyn postanowiły odwiedzić miasto. W czasie walki dziewczyna złapała jednego z nich, aby następnie użyć go do odpędzenia reszty dzikich Pokemonów i bezpiecznie trafić w wyznaczone miejsce. Marcepan po dość męczącej rozmowie ze swoją matką oraz wujkiem, liderem sali Canalave - Byronem - otrzymał od Roarka Odznakę Węgla, mimo iż nawet z nim nie walczył. Dopiero kiedy wszystko było gotowe, bohaterowie pożegnali się z liderem i już nieco spokojniej opuścili teren Oreburgha i ruszyli w stronę drogi 207. ~*~ - Dalej sądzę, że się zgubiliśmy... - Proszę Cię! Jak można się zgubić w stercie kamieni?! Jak raz to akuratnie Honorata kłóciła się z Marcepanem i to o drogę. Bohaterowie stali między górkami kamieni z kopalni Oreburgha na drodze 207, które w ciągu kilku lat wytworzyły specyficzny labirynt pełen ślepych zaułków oraz dziur. Kara razem z Lukrecją stały nieco na boku i obserwowały, jak ich przyjaciele rzucają w swoją stronę obelgami i machają na wszystkie strony mapą. Nowo zdobyty Gligar Lukrecji z zainteresowaniem obserwował ich agresywną wymianę zdań, podczas gdy jego trenerka zaniepokojona obserwowała zachmurzone niebo. - Burza nadchodzi.. - stwierdziła zauważając pojawiające się raz po raz błyski na niebie. - Mam nadzieję, że dojdą do porozumienia przed burzą, bo będzie kiepsko. - Kara westchnęła i popatrzyła na kłócących się przyjaciół jak na przedszkolaki. - Może już skończycie i pójdziemy da... '' KRAC-CROOO-OOOM! '' Wielka i złota błyskawica przecięła chmury na niebie na wskroś i uderzyła w górę kamieni zaraz przy bohaterach, wyrzucając kamienie do góry oraz wzniecając kurz. Kiedy tylko kurz opadł, na stosie pozostałych na miejscu kamieni stał wielki i żółty Pokemon. Od szyi po koniec tułowia miał biały pas sierści, a reszta jego ciała pełna była czarnych znaków. Posiadał również długie, wystające kły i falującą, blado fioletową grzywę, jego ogon natomiast był jasnoniebieski i kształtem przypominał piorun. Bestia spojrzała z góry na przerażonych i z trudem wstających z ziemi bohaterów. - Kurdebele, c-co to... - koordynatorka z trudem stanęła na nogach i patrzyła z szeroko otwartymi oczami na Pokemona. - N-nie wiem, ale... szykuje się do ATAKUU! W rzeczy samej, bestia zaryczała i zaczęła kumulować wokół siebie elektryczność, po czym wystrzeliła w bohaterów potężnym Grzmotem. Atak na swojej drodze napotkał jednak inny atak elektryczny, który nie tyle go zneutralizował, co razem spowodowały wybuch. Kiedy dym się rozwiał między bohaterami a dzikim Pokemonem stał dużo mniejszy żółty Pokemon, którego czerwone policzki emanowały elektrycznością. Jego ogon o wyglądzie pioruna drgał, a długie uszy stały na wznak. - Brawo Pikachu! Jeszcze raz Piorun! Niemalże na zawołanie na przeciwnej do bestii górce z kamieni stanęła dziewczyna o długich, niebieskich włosach, zakrytych częściowo białą czapką, a ona sama ubrana była w krótką sukienkę, której góra była czarna, a końcówki jasno różowe. Koło niej stał ciemno pomarańczowy Pokemon, łudząco podobny do Chimchara, ten jednak miał długi ogon z płonącą końcówką, niebieską maskę dookoła oczu oraz biały puch pod szyją. Elektryczny Pokemon ponownie zaatakował bestię, atak ten jednak nie tyle miał zranić przeciwnika, co go zdezorientować na chwilę. - Szybko, biegnijcie za mną! Dziewczyna wyrwała bohaterów z szoku, a ona sama zjechała do nich w dół, a Pikachu wskoczył jej na ramię. Kiedy tylko cała czwórka zaczęła biec za nieznajomą, bestia otrząsnęła się i zaryczała donośnie, po czym ruszyła w pościg za grupą. Mimo iż labirynt z kamieni był dość duży i zawiły, niebiesko włosa wydawała się doskonale znać drogę do wyjścia, gdyż w dość szybkim czasie cała piątka wydostała się z labiryntu. Niemalże w tym samym momencie, w którym nieznajoma prowadziła bohaterów w bezpieczne miejsce, przy wyjściu z labiryntu stanął ich przeciwnik, jednak nie kontynuował pościgu. ~*~ - No.. jesteśmy. Niebiesko włosa dziewczyna zaprowadziła bohaterów do małego, drewnianego domku w głębi lasku nieopodal drogi 207. Mimo iż Pokemon bestia ich już nie gonił, to jednak musieli znaleźć schronienie przed deszczem, który akuratnie zaczął padać, kiedy znaleźli się koło domku. Nieznajoma wyjęła z kieszeni klucze i otworzyła drzwi do budynku, po czym razem ze swoimi Pokemonami weszła do niego, zachęcając do tego samego bohaterów, po czym zamknęła drzwi. Przedpokój domku był mały i prowadził od razu do większego salonu, na którego środku stał drewniany i staromodny stół razem z krzesłami pasującymi do kompletu, na przeciwko przedpokoju znajdował się natomiast niewielki kominek, a reszta wolnych ścian pomieszczenia zapełniona była staromodnymi szafkami pełnymi książek i dziwnych przedmiotów. Po lewej stronie salonu znajdowały się drzwi do małej kuchni, natomiast po prawej były schody na piętro oraz łazienka. Kara wzięła jedno krzesło i od razu usiadła na nim, zachęcając do tego swoich znajomych, przy czym Lukrecja dalej stała ze swoim Gligarem i patrzyła jak Pokemon małpa nieznajomej rozpala kominek. - Na czas burzy jesteśmy tu bezpieczni.. - niebiesko włosa odetchnęła i pogłaskała swojego Pikachu, który następnie zeskoczył z jej ramienia. - A ja.. cóż. W natłoku wydarzeń zapomniałam się przedstawić. Jestem Lena. Lena Blackwell. - Ja jestem Kara. A to są Marcepan, Honorata oraz Lukrecja. - trenerka po kolei przedstawiła przyjaciół i ponownie spojrzała na dziewczynę. - I ten, dzięki za pomoc. - To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy spotykam tego Pokemona i kolejny raz nie mogę się wydostać z tej okolicy.. - Lena skrzywiła się i wyjrzała za okno, które znajdowało się koło kominka. - Zaraz.. to ten... gigant jest tu od dłuższego czasu? - Marcepan odwrócił się do niebiesko włosej z niemałym zdziwieniem. - Szczerze, to siedzę tu od prawie czterech dni, głównie z jego winy.. - dziewczyna westchnęła i odwróciła się w stronę bohaterów. - Przynajmniej ten czas.. sterczenia w jednym miejscu wykorzystałam na trening Inferna i ewoluował z Chimchara w Monferno.. Inferno, gdyż tak miał na imię ognisty Pokemon Leny, na dzięk swojego imienia odwrócił się w stronę swojej trenerki i uśmiechnął się. Niemalże na zawołanie z Pokeballa Marcepana wyskoczył jego Chimchar i zaciekawiony przybliżył się do swojej wyewoluowanej wersji, która przyjaźnie się do niego uśmiechnęła i poklepała go po głowie. - Czekaj, wróć... Czyli ten domek nie należy do ciebie? - Lukrecja, mimo oporów Gligara schowała go do Pokeballa i spojrzała na Lenę. - Nie.. nie należy. - Lena wyjęła kluczki do domku z kieszeni i położyła je na stole. - Klucze znalazłam w czasie pierwszej ucieczki przez tym Pokemonem, leżały brudne na ziemi. Wiem, że takie wchodzenie do jakiegoś.. cudzego domu jest karalne, ale nic tu nie ruszałam. No.. poza lodówką. Jednak widać, że to miejsce jest takie opuszczone od dłuższego czasu, więc... Kara jakby nie czekając na dalszą opowieść wstała ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do jednej z szafek, na której była masa starych książek i zaczęła je przeglądać. Już Honorata chciała podejść do niej i jej przeszkodzić, kiedy z jednej z półek spadła na podłogę dość duża i zakurzona książka. Koordynatorka ostrożnie wzięła ją do rąk i z dmuchała kurz. - "Tylko gwiazdy pomogą im uciec"? - dziewczyna nieco skołowana odczytała tytuł i położyła książkę na stole, po czym reszta do niej podeszła. - Spójrzcie. Okładka księgi przedstawiała trzy wilko podobne stworzenia o dość uproszczonym wyglądzie i jednolitym, szarawym kolorze, a nad nimi był większy od nich ptak w kolorze brudnej bieli. Tytuł mieścił się na dole okładki i był zapisany w starym języku, na dodatek nie pochodzącym z Sinnoh. - Nie wiem jak ty to niby rozczytałaś.. - Marcepan zmrużył oczy. - To stary dialekt z Johto.. Angela kiedy przywiozła ze sobą słownik zawierający starą gwarę oraz nowocześniejszy język Johto. - koordynatorka ostrożnie przerzuciła książkę na następną stronę. Następna strona była pusta, jedynie pobrudzona na krawędziach, ale poza tym nie zawierała w sobie nic ważnego. Dopiero kolejna strona zawierała w sobie coś ciekawszego, albowiem przedstawione były na niej stworzenia z okładki, ale bardziej szczegółowo, mimo iż kolory wyblakły, a opisy do nich znajdowały się na drugiej stronie. ~ "Majestatyczne i eleganckie, ale równocześnie niebezpieczne oraz porywcze bóstwo wód oraz północnych wiatrów. Powstały z dzikiej i wartkiej wody, natchniony równie dziką mocą - Suicune, przybędzie by zamrozić jedną część świata i zalać tych, którzy przeciwstawią się jego woli." ~ "Nieufne oraz wielce agresywne bóstwo burz oraz grzmotów. Zrodzony z piorunów i równie jak one niebezpieczny - Raioku, powróci by zniszczyć swymi wyładowaniami jedną część świata oraz zrównać z ziemią niewdzięcznych." ~ "Potężne i władcze, a zarazem niszczycielskie bóstwo lawy oraz płomieni. Narodzony z niestygnącej lawy - Entei, nadejdzie by pochłonąć w lawie jedną część świata oraz spalić pozostałych przy życiu." Honorata powoli i najlepiej jak umiała tłumaczyła tekst, wskazując po kolei na opisywanego Pokemona. Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem burza na zewnątrz przybierała na sile, co jakiś czas słychać było głośne grzmoty a na niebie pojawiały się błyskawice. Dziewczyna przerzuciła kartkę na następną stronę, na której ukazany był ptak z okładki, również wyblakły, ale bardziej szczegółowy. ~ "Mityczny ptak o płonących skrzydłach i równie płomiennej osobowości. Posiadające niezwykłą moc ożywiania zmarłych oraz przynoszące szczęście bóstwo ognia i Obrońca Przestworzy - Ho-Oh, powróci by powstrzymać bestie stworzone ze swej pychy i poświęcić swe życie za swoje grzechy oraz czyny." - Nieezłe legendy mają w tym Johto... - Lena spojrzała jeszcze raz na obrazek z Ho-Oh i tym razem to ona przerzuciła kartkę na następną stronę, która przedstawiała Ho-Oh, a pod nim znajdowały się Trio Bestii, a na stronie obok również był Ho-Oh, ale zamiast bestii, była dziwna czarna pieczęć oraz gwiazdy. ~ "Zbyt późno Ho-Oh zrozumiał swój błąd, dając życie oraz postać cielesną tak niebezpiecznym żywiołom jak zamazane, zamazane oraz zamazane. Jego twory były zamazane i zbyt niebezpieczne, by mogły spokojnie przebywać w zamazane i za namową zamazane zamknął swoje Pierwotne trio w zamazane. Spokój trwał jednak krótko, gdyż zamazane zauważyła wiele luk w zaklęciu oraz ostrzegła Ho-Oh, że za zamazane lat gwiazdy ułożą się w zamazane i pieczęć trzymająca zamazane w zamknięciu pęknie uwalniając więźniów i wysyłając ich na zamazane. zamazane Przestworzy był jednak zbyt pewny swojej potęgi i nie słuchał zamazane, dopiero kiedy..." - I tu się urywa.. - Honorata spojrzała nieco skołowana na rozerwaną stronę, której fragment przestawiał nieco rozmyte wizerunki Pokemnów bestii. - Ale.. najwyraźniej zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez Raikou, no świetnie.. - I pewnie przez tego.. Pierwotnego o którym tu mowa. - Kara przewróciła parę kartek w tył i wskazała na rysunek przedstawiający ów Pokemona. - A po czym niby poznać, czy to ten.. Pierwotny a nie jakaś mniejsza kopia, której po świecie jest z kilkanaście? - Marcepan nie specjalnie chciał przyznać rację trenerce i wyjrzał za okno. - Ale ta pogoda mnie bardziej niż nie pokoi.. - Dobra, ale... Kara, co jest? - Lukrecja spojrzała zaniepokojona na trenerkę, która dość szeroko otwartymi oczami spoglądała już nie na książkę, to na półkę, z której ów przedmiot zleciał. Brązowo włosa podeszła powoli do owej półki i ostrożnie zaczęła ściągać z niej książki. Po chwili zza reszty książek wyjęła małe i stare pudełeczko, po czym je otworzyła. W środku znajdował się mały, błyszczący dzwoneczek o błękitnej barwie, który był zawieszony na małym i dość cienkim sznurku. Trenerka delikatnie wzięła dzwoneczek do ręki i lekko nim zadzwoniła. Wydobył się z niego czysty i cicho dźwięk, który w dziwny sposób działał uspokajająco. - Dzwonek Odpływów.. - Honorata wzięła wieczko pudełka i przeczytała zamazany, ale i tak dość wyraźni napis. - Słyszałam, że może on przywołać jakiegoś Pokemona, tylko.. nie pamiętam już jakiego. - Oby nie Raikou.. - po cicho stwierdziła Lena i spojrzała na Karę. - Może.. lepiej ty to weźmiesz? Może się przydać, a jak było to tak schowane to pewnie dawny właściciel o tym zapomniał. - Nawet zamierzałam to wziąć. - trenerka schowała dzwoneczek, a pudełko z nim schowała do swojej torby. - Pierwotny Raikou czy nie, ale musimy się wydostać stąd. Już nawet przestało padać.. Mimo iż reszta nie była taka pewna, to jednak przytaknęła na propozycję dziewczyny i po zgaszeniu ognia w kominku, całą piątką opuścili domek. Lena zamknęła go na klucz, który natomiast schowała pod czymś, co dawniej było wycieraczką. Kiedy tylko upewniła się, że jest odpowiednio skryty, ruszyła z bohaterami w stronę labiryntu z kamieni. ~*~ Wbrew oczekiwaniom, Raikou nie był już tam, gdzie go wcześniej widzieli. Mimo to Lukrecja przywołała swoją Starly oraz Gligara, by patrolowali wszystko z góry i przy okazji informowali ich, gdzie mają skręcić. Podróż przez labirynt minęła bohaterom powoli i bez rozmów, a jedyne odgłosy, jakie przerywały ciszę to głuche grzmoty w oddali. Dopiero kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiło im się wyjście ze stert kamieni, Starly została zaatakowana niespodziewanym i potężnym Grzmotem, przez który natychmiast padła. - Cholera.. To szło zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo! - Lukrecja pośpiesznie schowała swoją podopieczną do Pokeballa. - Ale.. gdzie on jest?! - Marcepan ścisnął swój Pokeball z Torchicem i rozglądał się. Chłopak nie musiał czekać zbyt długo na odpowiedź - Raikou pojawił się na stercie kamieni zaraz za nimi i zaryczał donośnie, po czym zszedł na ich "poziom". Dopiero wtedy widać było, jakim wielkim i masywnym jest Pokemonem. Pokemon bestia zaczął ładować kolejny elektryczny atak, kiedy został znienacka zaatakowany Ukrytą Siłą Gligara, co jednak nie powstrzymało go przed strzeleniem Grzmotem. - Pika, Piorun! - oba elektryczne ataki zderzyły się, jednak Grzmot był dużo silniejszy i przebił się przez atak Pikachu i w niego uderzył. - Yh, Stalowy Ogon! Pokemon Legenda z łatwością odparował atak własnym Stalowym Ogonem, po czym ostatecznie znokautował Pokemona mysz Ekstra Sensorem. - Tak to nic nie zrobimy.. Gligar, Buldożer! - mimo małych rozmiarów, Pokemon skorpion uderzył z dość dużą siłą w ziemię, powodując trzęsienia, a fala powstała na skutek ataku, dość skutecznie uderzyła i zraniła Raikou, ze względu na jego słabość na typ ziemny. - Co się będę.. Turtwig! Burza Liści! - Inferno, Miotacz Płomieni! - Torchic i Chimchar, Żar! - Glameow, Piorun! Mimo iż nijakiej przewagi nad Pierwotną Legendą, Pokemony bohaterów radziły sobie nadywraz świetnie, dopóki Raikou nie zaryczał i nie uderzył Grzmotem w chmury nad nimi wywołując urwanie chmury. Nim ktokolwiek zareagował, Legenda nagle odwróciła się i uciekła. - Dobra, to już było dziwne.. - Marcepan pośpiesznie schował swoje Pokemony do Pokeballi, tak samo jak Lena swojego Monferno. - Okej okej, ale lepiej biegnijmy już, bo nas zaleje! - zawołała Kara, chcąca pośpieszyć przyjaciół i zakrywająca się bardziej swoją czapką. Urwanie chmury wywołane przez Raikou nie było krótkotrwałe, ale wręcz przerodziło się w prawdziwą nawałnicę pochłaniającą nie tylko okolicę, ale niemalże całe Sinnoh. Kiedy tylko niebo ponownie zostało przeszyte złotą i sporą błyskawicę, bohaterowie biegiem ruszyli przed siebie pozostawiając za sobą drogę 207... ~*~ Tymczasem w innej części Sinnoh, w głębi Żelaznej Wyspy mieścił się dość duży, ale podniszczony budynek, łudząco podobny do typowych głównych siedzib złych organizacji. Nawałnica wywołana przez Raikou dotarła również w tamto miejsce i pioruny raz po raz przecinały niebo, nadając swoimi błyskami dość złowrogi wygląd temu budynkowi. W głębi budynku, w jednej z sal, przypominających salę narad, stała wysoka i szczupła kobieta. Miała na sobie długi, jasno niebieski płaszcz przepasany dwoma białymi pasami, a sam płaszcz miał na sobie wiele białych wzorów. Włosy postaci były bardzo długie, do końca pleców i falowane o kolorze bladej purpury. Na głowie kobieta miała ciemnoniebieski diadem, którego czubek kształtem przypominał romb. Buty kobiety były wysokie, na średnim obcasie i w kolorze blado niebieskiego z białymi, poziomymi paskami. Jej czerwone i poważne oczy wyglądały za okno na trwającą na zewnątrz burzę. - Ekhm.. p-pani? Kobieta odwróciła się powoli w stronę drzwi, w których stał średniej wielkości zakapturzony mężczyzna ubrany w czarną i długą kurtkę z kapturem oraz równie czarne spodnie. Na szyi nosił mały łańcuszek z białym kryształem, który lekko połyskiwał. - Słucham.. - głos kobiety był bardzo melodyjny oraz poważny, ale równocześnie złowrogi i zimny. - Jeden z agentów.. tych patrolujących Orebugh właśnie... powrócił. - mężczyzna skulił się pokornie i kiedy tylko rozmówczyni kiwnęła potakująco głową, wpuścił do pokoju innego mężczyznę, ubranego w typowy strój ochrony z sali Oreburgha, z tą różnicą, że jego ubranie nosiło ślady podpalenia. - Dobrze. Możesz odejść. - zakapturzona postać kiwnęła głową i wyszła w pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Więc słucham, czy plan się powiódł? - J-ja-a.. emm.. zawiodłem... Chłopak uciekł... - ochroniarz przełknął ślinę i z całej siły starał się nie patrzeć kobiecie w oczy, które poważnie i zimnie się w niego wpatrywały. - Słucham..? - mężczyzna mógł przysiąc, że włosy rozmówczyni zaczęły falować samoistnie, ale kiedy tylko spojrzał w jej błyszczące oraz czerwone oczy, zamarł. - Miałeś jedno zadanie.. JEDNO! Nawet durnego dzieciaka nie umiesz złapać!? - P-pani! Proszę dać mi jeszcze je-jedną szansę! - ochroniarz padł przed kobietą na kolana i mimo przerażenia, nie przestawał patrzeć jej w oczy. - TO była ostatnia szansa! I przestań się płaszczyć, nie chcę pobrudzić podłogi... - oczy postaci zaświeciły mocniej, a temperatura w całej sali drastycznie zmalała. Mężczyzna początkowo odczuł tylko spadek temperatury w pomieszczeniu, ale z upływem sekund zaczął odczuwać bardzo szybki spadek temperatury całego swojego ciała. Jego nogi powoli oraz boleśnie drętwiały i zamarzały wręcz, a mróz z odrętwieniem powoli, jednak stanowczo przechodził w coraz wyższe partie ciała. Nie minęło pięć sekund, jak ochroniarz został zamrożony do ponad ramion i kiedy tylko z trudem zaczerpnął zimnego powietrza, lód spowił go już całego, zastygając jego twarz z geście niemego krzyku. Dopiero kiedy kobieta miała pewność, że jej ofiara została całkowicie zmieniona w figurę lodową, temperatura pomieszczenia powoli wróciła do normalności. - Straże! - niemalże natychmiast drzwi do pokoju zostały otworzone i pojawiło się w nich dwóch, identycznie ubranych mężczyzn. - Zabierzcie go. Dobrze wiecie gdzie. Strażnicy, mimo problemów, wynieśli pozostałości po ochroniarzu z Oreburgha i zamknęli za sobą drzwi, zostawiając kobietę samą. Kiedy tylko odgłosy kroków ucichły, kobieta podeszła ponownie do okna i popatrzyła na chmury, które raz po raz były przecinane przez błyskawice, a błyski padające na postać nadawały jej jeszcze bardziej złowrogiego wyglądu. CDN Ważniejsze Wydarzenia * Lukrecja łapie Gligara. * Marcepan otrzymuje od Roarka Odznakę Węgla. * Bohaterowie trafiają na drogę 207. ** Zostają zaatakowani przez Raioku. * Poznajemy Lenę. ** Lena objawia posiadanie Pikachu i Monferno. *** Pikachu objawia znać Piorun. ** Dziewczyna prowadzi bohaterów do domku w lesie. * Bohaterowie poznają cząstkową historię o Pierwotnych Legendarnych Bestiach i Ho-Oh. ** Kara zdobywa Dzwonek Odpływów. * Bohaterowie walczą z Raikou. ** Gligar Lukrecji objawia Ukrytą Siłę i Buldożer. ** Pikachu Leny Stalowy Ogon, a jej Monferno Miotacz Płomieni. ** Torchic Marcepana objawia znać Żar. * Raikou znika. Debiuty Ludzi * Lena * Aurelia Pokemonów * Gligar * Raikou * Pikachu * Monferno * Suicune (tylko wspomniany) * Entei (tylko wspomniany) * Ho-Oh (tylko wspomniany) Wystąpili Ludzi * Kara * Honorata * Marcepan * Lukrecja * Lena * Aurelia * Ochroniarz sali Oreburgh * Strażnicy Pokemony * Turtwig (Kary) * Glameow (Honoraty) * Chimchar (Marcepana) *''Torchic'' (Marcepana) * Starly (Lukrecji) * Gligar (Lukrecji) * Raikou (dziki) * Pikachu (Leny) * Monferno (Leny) * Suicune (tylko wspomniany) * Entei (tylko wspomniany) * Ho-Oh (tylko wspomniany)